


Festival of Lights

by DarkShadows93



Series: 31 Days of South Park [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Candles, Hanukkah, M/M, Menorah, One Word Prompts, One of My Favorites, S'vivon | Dreidel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadows93/pseuds/DarkShadows93
Summary: Second day of Hanukkah and Kyle never felt more peace and joy than he had the entire year. But what he didn't expect for his joyous night to be interrupted by a knock on his door.December One Word Prompts: Day 3-- Dreidel/Silver





	Festival of Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to give everyone a heads up about this.
> 
> I am not Jewish. I did not grow up with the Jewish faith. Everything that I have written was written from hours of research and talking to a friend. It was written to the best of my ability. 
> 
> That being said- Enjoy.

The menorah sat in the window with two candles lit, their gold light burning into the darkness whinging bright like a star. A family passing around gifts, laughing and smiling, sharing fond memories from the year. They sat in silence, remembering those had fallen within the year out of hate and spite and those who had fallen before them. They sat together sang songs and played with toys, traditions that never seem to falter. Years of darkness full hate and bloodshed now lighten but two candles. 

“No, No Ike. This is how you spin it.” Kyle demonstrating how to spin the dreidel to his little brother, watching him laugh and smile as he watches it spin, around and around until it fell on  _ gemel  _ and Ike gets all of the chocolate coins. It was a joyous time. For the first time, Kyle felt at peace. Not stressing over the stupid things in life. For the first time in a long time , Kyle was happy.

“Again! Again!” Ike ran over to Kyle holding up the dreidel just as he sat down on the couch

“No, Ike. Not right now.” Kyle shook his head as he glanced towards the lit menorah and smiled at the gold light, “How about you play with Mom and Dad and I'll join later? Okay?”

“Okay.” Ike ran off towards his parents allowing Kyle to get lost in his thoughts, watching the lights flicker and dance across the dance. How beautiful the sight was. He closed his eyes as exhaustion hit him, a sigh escaping from his tired body only to be disturbed by a loud knock on the door.

“Kyle, would you get that please?” His Mom asked just as Kyle opened up his eyes and stared at the door. Who in their right mind would be knocking on their door at this time?

“Kyle, did you hear me?”

“Yes, Mom!” Kyle groans as he stood up from the couch and walked to the door. He rolled his eyes annoyingly before pulling it open.

“Cartman?” Kyle felt his throat grow dry as sandpaper when he was greeted by Eric Cartman. His head lacking his normal hat, brown hair combed neatly to the side and his arms hidden behind his back. Kyle frowned as he grasped the door preparing to shut it on him “Oh no, I am not having you come here to ruin my holiday by your sick little jokes.”

“Kahl, wait.” Cartman looked up to the redhead  and gave a nervous smile

“Why? Knowing you, you would come in here just to insult me and my faith.”

“No, Kyle I wasn't planning-”

“Oh yeah, sure. This is what you do Cartman. You insult someone during their holiday because it isn't about-”

“will you just shut the fuck up and let me talk Kahl!” Cartman snapped as he pulled the small blue and silver wrapped present from behind his back, “God, everyone is just quick to fucking assume that I'm going to be a dick when I'm trying to give my crush a fucking present on his goddamn fucking holiday!”

Kyle slowly blinked as he stared at the blue and silver wrapped present in Cartman's hand before slowly looking up to meet Cartman's brown eyes, “You-You- Cartman?”

“Kyle, who's at the door Bubbe?”

“Happy Hanukkah, Kyle…” Cartman mumbled sadly as he handed the present to Kyle and slowly walked away.

“Kyle?” his Mom called once more 

Kyle stared at the small blue and silver present in his hand, feeling the weight within his palms. The light reflected off of the paper like a shining star. His heart rushed, beating rapidly as he took in the word  _ crush _ . Cartman had a crush on him. He looked back to the menorah, his parents, the happiness and joy they shared. Then he looked at Cartman who was nothing more than a dick to him in public but when alone they shared the same joy. Perhaps this was him wanting to invite himself into that joy that he had.

“Cartman?” Kyle called out as he glanced down at the present and looked up to see Cartman had stopped. He sat the gift down beside the menorah and held out his hand “Do...do you want to join us? I'm sure my family would love to have your company.”

“Kyle…” Cartman walked back to the door and took it with a smile, “I would love to.”

“Kyle, who was at the door?”

“It was just Cartman, Mom.” Kyle responded as he leads Cartman inside, their eyes never leave each other gazes, “He wanted to join us.”

“Oh, Eric Cartman! The more the merrier! Gerald, get Eric a plate why don't you-”

“Thank you, Jew,” Cartman whispered as he felt Kyle's hand tighten around his own as they sat together on the couch, Ike running towards them to play Dreidel 

Kyle smirked as the festivities started to pick up as Ike, in turn, showed Cartman how to play. He leaned in to kiss his cheek with no one watching. Cartman froze, his face red from being caught by surprise, “Not a problem, fatass.”


End file.
